Karena Kita Berbeda
by Cool Megane
Summary: Perbedaan keyakinan membuat mereka harus berpisah Warning: Typo bertebaran Author gak bisa bikin summary


Gadis itu menatap gelas berbahan keramik didepannya. Asap putih diatasnya mulai sedikit berkurang, pertanda minuman panas yang ia pesan tadi mulai menghangat.  
Pikirannya melayang, menimbang-nimbang, apakah keputusan yang ia akan eksekusi sesaat lagi merupakan pilihan yang tepat?

"Luka.."

Teguran itu menyadarkannya. Sedikit kikuk gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum kepada pemuda yang membangunkan alam bawah sadarnya.

Ditatapnya pemuda yang mulai menarik kursi dihadapannya dengan teliti. Mencoba kembali menelaah apakah yang akan dilakukannya adalah hal yang tepat?

"Kamu kenapa? Nggak biasanya minta ketemu."

Luka menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.  
Sejujurnya, ia pun masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Entah mengapa, semua yang dulunya terasa indah kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya dilema.

Luka menetralisir rasa gugupnya dengan menyesap minuman yang mulai terasa hangat, miliknya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas tak kentara, ia berucap. "Shin, maafin aku, aku..mungkin kita lebih baik 'selesai' sampai disini." Meski dengan sedikit terbata, Luka mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Shinichi-pemuda tadi, mengernyit tak paham. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Maksud kamu?"

Kebiasaan Luka kambuh lagi. Butir-butir keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Yah, ia mulai gugup. Atau mungkin takut? Reaksi yang biasa terjadi ketika dua rasa itu menyelimuti perasaannya.

"Aku, aku ngerasa nggak pantes buat kamu, Shin. Aku-"

"-kamu ngomong apa sih?! Sejak kapan kamu berpikiran seperti itu? Yang boleh menilai kamu pantes atau nggak buat aku itu, aku!" Potong Shinichi sedikit menyentak.

Luka mulai panik. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik mengusap keningnya yang basah.  
Ingatannya kembali ke memori beberapa hari yang lalu.  
Saat itu...

*Flashback mode:On*

Luka terdiam kaku karena tatapan mengintimidasi dari seorang gadis cantik yang cukup populer dikampusnya.  
Pandangannya tertunduk kebawah. Meski begitu, ia bisa menangkap -melalui ekor matanya- tatapan menelanjangi dari gadis dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kamu nggak buta kan, Ka? Kamu masih punya kaca kan, dirumah?"

Luka bergeming. Pertanyaan bernada sinis, lengkap dengan pandangan mengejek membuatnya tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun.

Luka bukan gadis pemberani, yang dengan mudahnya bisa memberontak. Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa, yang terlalu rendah diri dan mungkin bisa dibilang, ia pun tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis angkuh itu berdecak. "Denger yah, Me-Gu-Ri-Ne Lu-Ka. Kamu, sama Shinichi itu seperti matahari dan bintang. Sama-sama berada ditempat yang sama, tapi nggak ditakdirkan untuk muncul disaat yang bersamaan." Gadis itu terus mengoceh. Bukan tanpa alasan. Ia cukup yakin, meski Luka tampak meringkuk ketakutan, gadis itu tetap memasang telinga demi mendengarkan 'cerita' nya.

"I mean, kalian itu nggak ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama. Jadi, aku harap secepatnya kamu sudahi hubungan kalian. Karena, ini.." Dengan sedikit membungkuk gadis itu menyodorkan jari manisnya didepan mata Luka. Dimana sebuah lingkaran dari emas putih bertahtakan sebuah batu-entah intan, permata atau berlian, tersemat disana. Yang mau tak mau, membuat Luka refleks memperhatikannya. "..ini adalah tanda pengikat diantara aku sama Shinichi, yang akan segera diresmikan."

Gadis itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kemudian -sok sibuk- membenahi baju mahal, dan rambutnya yang -sedikit- berantakan karena tertiup angin. Yah, dengan gayanya yang angkuh.

"Mestinya kamu berterima kasih sama aku, karena aku berbaik hati untuk ngasih warning ke kamu. Ya, aku cuma nggak mau aja, kamu lebih kecewa suatu saat nanti." Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum sinis. Sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Luka, ia berpesan. "Oh iya! Aku tunggu kabar putusnya kalian yah, bye!"

*Flashback Mode:Off*

Kesepeluh jarinya masih saling bertaut, duduknya mulai gelisah. Gadis itu kehabisan kata untuk menyahuti seruan Shinichi.

"Luka.." Ucapan Shinichi melembut. Sebelah tangannya bergerak meraih salah satu tangan Luka yang saling bertaut, kemudian menggenggamnya.  
"Aku tau ini bukan kamu. Aku sudah cukup mengenal bagaimana pribadi kamu selama ini. Kalau memang ada yang mengganjal dihati dan pikiran kamu, aku selalu siap untuk mendengarkannya." Shinichi berusaha menarik kedua manik Luka untuk menatapnya. Dan usahanya berhasil!

Kegelisahan yang menghiasi kedua bola mata Luka membuatnya yakin, ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

"Shin, aku ini cuma seorang gadis biasa yang bukan berasal dari kalangan berada. Dan aku cukup sadar diri-setelah sekian lama aku dibutakan cintaku sendiri, kalau aku dan kamu itu berbeda, Shin."

"Luka-"

"-Aku dan kamu, berbeda."

Shinichi memandang Luka dengan gusar. Mengapa dizaman sekarangpun, hal semacam ini masih menjadi persoalan?

"Dari dulu, semua yang ada dimuka bumi ini diciptakan berbeda. Dan perbedaan itu ada untuk disamakan agar menjadi indah."

Luka ingin sekali membenarkan semua itu. Namun hati kecilnya menolak. Justru menyuruhnya kembali mengingat pesan dan nasehat sahabat terbaik yang selalu menjadi tempat curahan hatinya. Miku.

*Flashback Mode:On*

"Setahun, dua tahun, atau selama apapun kalian menjalin hubungan, itu nggak menjadi jaminan bahwa kalian memang pasti-selalu bisa melewati semua rintangan yang ada dalam hubungan kalian semudah itu, Ka."

Luka mengamati gerak gerik Miku. Gadis berambut Twintail itu nampak fokus membuatkan segelas teh hangat untuknya.

"Maksud kamu?"

Masih setia dengan kerjaannya-mengaduk larutan gula dalam gelas teh, Miku menjawab.

"Mungkin ada baiknya, kamu meloloskan ancaman Ran. Bukan sebagai pertanda kamu takut atau patuh sama dia, tapi lebih karena memang yang terbaik adalah melepaskan Shinichi." Miku menyodorkan teh buatannya kepada Luka.

"Mik, kamu taukan aku-"

"-Ka, aku tau banget. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Ran ada benarnya. Kamu dan Shinichi, diciptakan memang pada bumi yang sama, tapi tidak untuk bersama." Potong Miku. "Bukan masalah perbedaan status sosial, tapi.." Miku menunjuk dadanya. "Keyakinan yang ada dalam hati kalian."

Karena tak seharusnya...  
Perbedaan menjadi jurang...

"Kenapa kamu berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Aku yang menjalaninya bahkan nggak pernah memikirkan itu." Ucap Luka pelan. "Jangan, Mik!" Sambungnya kemudian, saat melihat Miku beranjak dari kursinya untuk mematikan radio yang mulai bernyanyi.

Miku menurut, dan kembali pada tempatnya.

"Lantas, apa kamu mau hubungan kalian cuma begini-begini aja? Nggak ada kemajuan. Kamu nggak berniat untuk punya masa depan sama Shinichi?"

Bukankah kita, diciptakan untuk dapat saling melengkapi?  
Mengapa ini yang terjadi?

"Tapi kenapa perbedaan harus ada sebagai penghalang kalau pada akhirnya, yang berbeda harus merasakan saling cinta?"

Mestinya perbedaan bukan alasan, untuk tak saling memahami..  
Harusnya cinta bisa memberi jalan, tuk satukan sebuah harapan..

"Jangan ngebenerin lirik lagu itu!" Tegur Miku saat mendapati Luka yang sepertinya sangat menghayati lirik lagu yang terputar diradio.

"Kenapa? Bukannya bener? Perbedaan bukan alasan. Dan dengan cinta, semua bisa terselesaikan."

Karena tak seharusnya, perbedaan menjadi jurang..

"Ka, keyakinan nggak bisa ditolerir atas nama cinta kepada manusia. Kamu nggak ngelupain apa yang diajarkan guru kita di Gakkou dulu kan?" Tanya Miku sekedar mengingatkan. Luka mengangguk.  
Untuk menjadi isteri yang baik, sudah tentu dibutuhkan suami yang benar sebagai pemimpin. Jika pemimpin kita bukanlah satu keyakinan, lantas apa bisa kita menjadi isteri yang baik?

"Inget, Ka. Cobaan bermacam-macam bentuknya. Selain harta, tahta dan wanita, kadang cinta pun termasuk didalamnya. Kamu pilih, cinta kepada Keyakinanmu. Atau cinta kepada orang itu ?"

Luka terdiam. Hatinya membenarkan ucapan Miku.

*Flashback Mode:Off*

"Shin, seperti matahari dan bintang. Kita mungkin ditempatkan pada lahan yang sama, tapi kita hadir diwaktu yang berbeda. Karena kita, memang tidak digariskan untuk menghiasi langit disaat yang bersamaan."

Shinichi mengerang frustasi. "Aku nggak ngerti maksud kamu apa."

Luka menguatkan hatinya. Berharap apa yang ia kemuka-kan sesaat lagi, tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Baik dirinya sendiri, ataupun Shinichi.

"Aku ingin menjadi isteri yang baik, dan mendapatkan pemimpin yang baik. Pemimpin yang bisa memimpin aku, dan membawaku menuju keyakinanku.

Shinichi menatap Luka putus asa. Haruskah kisah cinta yang sekian tahun mereka jalin berakhir disini? Saat ini? Seperti ini?

"Luka.."

Luka mengusap lembut punggung tangan Shinichi yang tergeletak pasrah diatas meja. "Carilah dia yang pantas untukmu, dia yang mungkin bukan aku."

"Luka, please.."

"Sstt.. Karena aku dan kamu, berbeda. Dan memang bukan untuk bersama." Luka mencoba tersenyum, meski hatinya menahan sakit. Ah, matanya pun sekuat tenaga menahan agar bulir-bulir hangat itu tak menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku pamit, bye!"

The End! Okay, maaf kalau cerita ini tidak nyambung dan agak aneh.  
Disini saya menceritakan tentang perbedaan keyakinan yang dimiliki Luka dan Shinichi bisa anda simpulkan bermacam-macam tentunya.  
Sankyu bagi yg udah mau baca dan jangan lupa Reviewnya ya :)


End file.
